User talk:Crashbroke23
--Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER 01:30, 19 July 2008 (UTC) High Speed Ring Could you provide a course guide on the page as well? Thanks. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:06, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah and... ...I hate to keep pestering you but there's one more thing. Could you please vote here? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:21, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually what I was saying was there would be an identical page at both GT-PT and GT-EN. The page setup would link to both, regardless of which wiki it's on. As for the High Speed Ring course guide, I think it should be on GT4, as that's closer to the more recent game. --Gp75motorsports 01:09, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'll go ahead and set up an example in my userspace. It's a pretty tough concept to grasp without an exapmle. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 13:02, 15 August 2008 (UTC) U nau haz sysop U nau haz sysop. :)--Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 15:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Skin? If you wanted me to start working on the skin right away, you could promote me to admin. Thanks, Cool. Make sure you refer them to the Burnopedia skin I did. I'm now admin-- What do you think the skin should look like? (...off to play burnout bikes...) Skin Update I've been working on the skin a little. Any suggestions? Later, What gradient are you talking about? BTW, I changed the font colors. Minor touchup on front page Thanks for the minor touchup on the front page. It needed some new links. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 13:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Dang! Keep it up! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 16:13, 8 October 2008 (UTC) RE: A few notes I definitely agree that a new page for GT-PT is in order. As such, I wouldn't "kill 'er off" before we reached a situation with that wiki which would cause us to abandon the project and move on. You can't just "take over" track descriptions (that would be against Wikia policy) but you can still help with them. Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 11:09, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :What ideas do you have for advertising? Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 19:56, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :True that. I've already made a WikiIndex article. I'm afraid to go on AdSense though because you get paid per click and I wouldn't want to be greedy like that. Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 50th Article Special Logo We need a logo to celebrate our 50th article, which will be coming up shortly. Could you do it for me? Thanks. :D Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 20:18, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! I am Sk8rbluscat and I am a BIG fan of Gran Turismo!!! I also like playing Club Penguin :) Have a glorious day, was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:29, 6 January 2009 (UTC) HURRAY!